Runaway
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Dan ternyata, Byakuya tidak sebaik yang Ichigo dan Renji kira. R&R!
1. Decision

**A/N:** YEAH! Fic baru.... Fic baru.... (hah.... padahal fic yang in-progress masih berjibun...) Abies, sayang donk. Masa ultah kagak posting fic sama sekali? ^^  
Wakakakak**!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME**!!! **TANGGAL 17 JULY ULTAH**!!! (telat, bu....)  
Pokoknya, buat yang nungguin update-ny **Bleach Awards**, **Bleach at School**, **Itachi's Destiny**, sama **Rukia DEADLY BORED!**, sabar..... sabar...... Gara-gara ni author kebanyakan ide, yang ada bawaannya malah mo posting fic baru mulu...  
Pokoknya, **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY FIC! ENJOY~!  
**  
**Disclaimer**: Coba, deh. Lu buka komik Bleach. Yang berasa familiar, itu punya Om **Tite Kubo**! Eh? Kok nggak ada yang familiar? Ya udah, berarti semuanya punya gue! BWAHAHAHA!!!

* * *

**Runaway**  
**-Chapter 1: Decision-  
**By: red-deimon-beta

"Ichigo, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" bisik Renji yang duduk di sebelah kanan Ichigo. Yup, karena sudah malam, mereka tidak mau mengusik penumpang lain yang ingin menikmati tidur malam mereka.

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah pasti aku 100% yakin. Kalau tidak, saat ini kita berdua seharusnya masih berada di rumah masing-masing." jawab Ichigo yakin.

"Ta... Tapi...."

"Tapi apa, Renji?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan pada orang tuamu? Astaga...., Ichigo. Kau ini kabur dari rumah! Bukan pergi untuk berlibur!" kata Renji mengingatkan Ichigo.

"Huh," Ichigo mencibir,"masa bodoh dengan mereka. Aku sudah muak dengan tingkah laku mereka. Mungkin saja mereka baru menyadari bahwa aku kabur dalam waktu beberapa minggu lagi."

Kemudian, Ichigo menatap Renji sekilas. "Bagaimana denganmu, Renji? Apa kau tidak mencemaskan orang tuamu? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

Renji tidak menanggapi rentetan pertanyaan Ichigo. Justru, dia malah menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan mengejek. "Diamlah, Ichigo. Kau sudah seperti orang tua saja. Lagipula, kau tahu kan, seperti apa orang tuaku? Mereka selalu memberikan kebebasan penuh padaku," Ichigo mengernyit mendengar perkataan Renji. Renji hanya mengeluarkan cengiran senang melihat tatapan iri Ichigo, "Lagipula, aku sudah bercerita semua hal pada mereka tentang kita sebelum kita pergi. Mulai dari pertengkaranmu dengan orang tuamu, hingga jam keberangkatan kita."

Ichigo terkejut mendengar penjelasan Renji, "A... Apa?! Kau memberitahukan 'semua itu' pada orang tuamu? Apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana jika orang tuaku mendatangi orang tuamu dan mengancam mereka demi menemukanku?"

Raut muka Renji tetap tenang. "Tidak akan. Mereka bukan tipe orang tua yang suka membocorkan rahasia. Dan sekarang, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pindah ke Australia. Pokoknya, mereka setuju apa pun keputusanku. Yah, meski pun aku tahu kalau nanti kakakku Kira mungkin akan berkoar-koar"

"Maafkan aku. Telah membuatmu dan seluruh keluargamu kerepotan hanya untuk membantuku kabur dari rumah. Padahal, aku kabur dari rumah hanya karena aku sudah muak dengan kedua orang tuaku yang terus saja melakukan kekerasan padaku." kata Ichigo dengan raut muka terlihat sangat menyesal.

Renji hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Toh, kita itu teman, kan?" kata Renji menawarkan uluran tangannya pada Ichigo.

Ichigo membalas uluran tangan itu. Dan mereka berdua pun ber-_high five_. "Yeah. Renji, kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

"Yep. Kapan pun kau membutuhkanku, aku selalu membantumu, _Bro_."jawab Renji. Tangannya membentuk lambang peace.

Mendengar itu, entah kenapa ada rasa lega dalam hati keduanya. Dan mereka pun tertawa pelan.

Ichigo menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, selamat tidur, Renji."

"Kukembalikan kata-kata itu padamu, Ichigo." balas Renji.

Tak lama kemudian setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu, kedua orang itu sudah tertidur lelap di dalam bis malam ber-AC yang akan membawa mereka ke tujuan mereka.

Kota Karakura.....  


* * *

Pada jam 5 keesokan paginya, Ichigo terbangun. Kemudian, dia melongok ke pemandangan di luar jendela. _Oh...., baru sampai di pinggiran. Berarti, mungkin saja perjalanan hingga sampai ke Terminal Karakura masih 3 jam lagi. Begitu yang pernah kubaca di Internet. Lebih baik, sekarang aku membangunkan Renji saja_, pikir Ichigo saat dia melihat Renji yang tertidur lelap.

"Renji, bangun..." kata Ichigo membangunkan Renji sambil terus-terusan menggoncang-goncang tubuh Renji.

"Nggh..... Sebentar lagi. Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak." jawab Renji malas-malasan. Dia merubah posisi kepalanya. Begitu Renji merubah posisi kepalanya, Ichigo dapat melihat bekas-bekas liur yang sudah mengering di pipi Renji.

_Hah..... Renji. Dia masih saja ngiler seperti saat kita kecil. Yah, tapi ini salahku juga, sih. Bagi orang-orang kaya seperti kami, tentu saja tidur di kursi seperti ini tidak seenak tidur di tempat tidur sendiri_, pikir Ichigo. Setelah itu, Ichigo hanya terus saja berdiam diri menatap ke luar jendela. Memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan nantinya setelah turun di terminal. Karena, dia hanya membawa bekal beberapa baju, alas kaki, dompet, kartu kredit, dan kartu ATM. Uang cash yang dibawanya pun hanya sekitar 5 juta. Entah cukup atau tidak untuk hidup selama lebih dari 3 bulan.

30 menit kemudian, Renji baru terbangun. Kelopak matanya masih setengah terbuka. Setelah itu, dia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar hingga tidak sengaja menyodok pipi Ichigo.

"Ohayou, Ichigo. Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Renji malas-malasan.

Ichigo melirik jam tangan Rolex-nya (weis! Pasti mahal bgt!) sekilas, "Jam setengah 6 pagi. Masih 2 setengah jam perjalanan lagi hingga sampai ke Terminal Karakura."

Renji mengeluarkan tawa kecil, "Haha... Jam setengah 6, ya? Biasanya, sih, sekarang kita masih ada di rumah. Siap-siap mau berangkat sekolah. Tapi sekarang? Kita malah berada di Bis malam. Kabur dari rumah. Tapi...., kalau dipikir-pikir enak juga, ya. Kita bisa terbebas dari PR dan segala tugas sekolah yang menumpuk."

"Hmm.... Iya, ya." jawab Ichigo datar.

Renji keheranan melihat tingkah Ichigo yang aneh sejak kemarin, "Ada apa, Ichigo? Tingkahmu aneh dari kemarin. Dan wajahmu juga selalu terlihat murung...." kata Renji cemas, "Apa..... Kau merindukan Orihime? Pacarmu itu?" tanya Renji jail.

Muka Ichigo langsung berubah menjadi sewot. "Apaan, sih?! Dia itu bukan pacarku! Tuh cewek seenaknya aja mengaku-ngaku pacaran denganku! Padahal, sesungguhnya aku malah **membenci**nya! Jadi cewe kecentilan! Jujur saja, selama ini aku belum menemukan type cewek yang pas denganku!" kata Ichigo berapi-api.

"Iya.... Iya... Jangan marah dulu. Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu dari kemarin telihat murung terus?" tanya Renji penasaran.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan apa yang terjadi seandainya uang kita sudah habis.." jawab Ichigo. Terlihat ada kecemasan dalam nada suaranya.

Mendengar itu, Renji hanya menepuk punggung Ichigo. "Sudah...., tenang saja. Itu adalah masalah yang tidak akan datang dalam waktu dekat. Pokoknya, nikmati saja acara _kabur dari rumah_ ini." jawab Renji.

Setelah itu, keduanya tersenyum dan mulai menggati topik pembicaraan menjadi berbagai macam hal. Dan, tak terasa, mereka berdua sudah tiba di tujuan mereka.

Terminal Karakura.

"Apa kau sudah siap Ichigo?" tanya Renji.

"Tidak pernah lebih siap dari ini." jawab Ichigo seyakin-yakinnya.

Kemudian, keduanya melangkah keluar dari bis dengan langkah yakin. Perasaan gembira meluap-luap dalam hati mereka.

Di dalam hatinya, Ichigo berpikir, _Ha! Selamat tinggal orang tuaku yang brengsek! Entah kapan kalian berhasil menemukanku....  
_

* * *

Sore harinya, seorang cewek yang sedang jogging bersama ayahnya melihat keributan dari kejauhan.

"Pa! Papa! Lihat itu! Sepertinya ada keributan di sana!" teriak cewek itu.

"He? Mana?" tanya Byakuya pada putri semata wayangnya, Rukia.

"Itu! Itu, lho! Mata Papa ada di mana, sih? Dengkul?" tanya Rukia sambil meledek Byakuya.

"Hush! Dasar anak kurang ajar, kamu!" seru Byakuya. Rukia hanya tersenyum, "ah, iya. Papa liat. Sepertinya ada 2 orang cowok sedang dikeroyok warga sekompleks. Ayo, Rukia. Lebih baik kita ke sana." ajak Byakuya.

"Iya, Pa. Kasian mereka. Lagian, kalau dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya mereka bukan orang sini." jawab Rukia mengiyakan.

Begitu mereka berdua sampai di sana, nasib kedua orang itu mengenaskan. Tubuh mereka sudah babak belur dan penuh lecet. Sedangkan, muka mereka sudah bengkak dan memar hingga berwarna ungu gelap.

"Heh! Dasar kalian anak kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya nendang batu suci di situ!" seru seorang warga penuh emosi sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah nisan batu yang sudah miring ke kanan.

"Iya! Anak GOBLOK kamu! Gimana kalau nanti kompleks Perumahan ini kemalingan?! Penunggu batu itu penjaga keamanan di Kompleks ini sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu! Dasar kalian berdua BOCAH KURANG AJAR!" seru salah seorang warga lainnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Tapi, kita berdua nggak tau kalau batu itu ternyata suci...." jawab Ichigo lirih. Kemudian terbatuk-batuk. Sesaat kemudian, darah mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Astaga!-" Rukia menjerit tertahan. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat kedua orang it uterus saja disiksa oleh warga sekitar. Kemudian, melihat ekspresi Rukia, Byakuya memutuskan untuk menghentikan kerusuhan ini.

"Ehm... Bapak-Bapak dan Ibu-Ibu semua, bisa tolong hentikan?" tanya Byakuya mencoba menenangkan suasana.

Para warga kompleks terkaget-kaget melihat kedatangan Byakuya. Maklum, Byakuya adalah orang yang dihormati oleh warga di sekitar situ. Selain kaya, dia juga baik hati dan tingkah lakunya baik dan sopan pada siapa pun. Tak heran, banyak warga yang hormat dan segan padanya.

"P... Pak Byakuya?"tanya salah seorang warga terkaget.

Byakuya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat orang-orang terkaget-kaget melihatnya. "Iya, Pak. Ini saya..." jawab Byakuya dengan nada menentramkan.

"Ngapain Bapak ada di sini?" tanya warga yang lain.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tadi kebetulan saja saya dan putri saya, Rukia sedang jogging. Maklum, sekeluarga sibuk semua. Jadi tidak bisa jogging pagi-pagi. Kebetulan juga, tadi saya melihat ada keributan di sini..." ujar Byakuya. Dan setelah itu, terus saja berunding dengan para warga. Pada saat berunding, Byakuya memberi kode pada Rukia untuk membawa kedua cowok itu untuk pergi menjauh dari situ dan mengobati mereka.

"Te... Terima kasih. Kita tertolong banget." kata Ichigo terputus-putus. Mulutnya kadang-kadang masih saja mengeluarkan darah. Hanya saja, tidak sebanyak sebelumnya.

"I.. Iya... Tadi kukira kita bakal mati konyol di sana. Thanks." kata Renji. Kedua pembuluh di hidungnya pecah. Mengakibatkan darah terus saja mengalir keluar dari hidungnya.

"Sudah. Kalian berdua jangan banyak bicara dulu. Buset... Luka kalian berdua parah banget." kata Rukia.

"Hhh.... Nggak apa-apa. Cuma luka kecil, kok," kata Ichigo sok kuat, "O ya, omong-omong namamu siapa? Aku Ichigo. Dan dia Renji." ujar Ichigo sambil dengan susah payah menunjuk Renji yang terbaring lemah di sebelahnya.

"Hoi! Udah! Jangan bayak gerak! Kalau begitu caranya, kalian berdua bisa beneran mati! Eh? Namaku? Panggil saja Rukia." kata Rukia cepat sambil mengobati Ichigo dan Renji sebisanya dengan peralatan di tas kecil yang dia bawa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Byakuya sudah selesai berunding dengan para warga. Dan langsung saja mendatangi Rukia.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Rukia?" tanya Byakuya cemas.

Rukia hanya menggeleng lemah. Terlihat menyesal, "Parah, Pa. Pendarahannya nggak bisa berhenti. Harus cepat-cepat dibawa ke RS..." ucap Rukia lirih.

Mendengar itu, Byakuya langsung bergegas melihat keadaan Renji dan Ichigo. Dia terkejut begitu melihat kaus mereka berdua yang berlumuran darah. Begitu juga dengan koper mereka. Penuh dengan bercak darah.

"Jangan ke Rumah Sakit, Rukia. Jaraknya terlalu jauh. Lebih baik kamu sekarang cepat-cepat telpon supir kita. Suruh jemput kita secepatnya. Jangan lupa Dr. Unohana juga. Jangan lupa bilang ke dia kalau kedua orang itu luka parah dan mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah juga." perintah Byakuya tegas pada Rukia. Rukia langsung mengambil HP dari dalam sakunya dan langsung menelepon beberapa orang.

3 menit kemudian, minivan milik keluarga Kuchiki sudah datang. Segera saja Byakuya dan Rukia mengangkut Renji dan Ichigo beserta koper-koper mereka ke dua tempat tidur yang ada di bagian belakang mobil.

"Pak, apa Dokter Unohana sudah datang?" tanya Byakuya pada supir mereka.

"Sudah, Pak. Tadi Dokter Unohana sudah sampai di rumah begitu saya membuka gerbang." jawab si supir mantap.

Setelah menanyakan itu, suasana di dalam mobil menjadi hening. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi Rukia. Dan Byakuya hanya bisa menggenggam tangan kanan Rukia untuk menenangkannya. Karena, tangan kiri Rukia menggenggam erat lututnya yang gemetaran.

"Bertahanlah, Renji.... Ichigo..." kata Rukia lirih. Sedetik kemudian, air mata langsung mengalir deras dari matanya. dan Rukia pun langsung membenamkan diri di bahu Byakuya untuk menahan tangisnya yang tidak bisa berhenti.

**TBC.....**

* * *

Hwaha! **Fic romance nan suram kedua gue buat fandom Bleach**! (yang pertama itu **'Shooter'**. Lom gue publish. Soalnya masih bingung soal pairing)  
Hiks..... Ichigo.... Renji.... Jangan mati, ya.... *digebukin* (Orang yg bikin fic gue sendiri! Gimana, seh??)

Yep! Emang fic buatan gue gaje semua! Humm..... sesuai janji gue ke beberapa author kenalan gue, akhirnya **GUE POSTING FIC ICHIRUKI**!!! Puas ga? Puas ga?

Kalo puas,

**AYO TEKEN IJO-IJO DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT MAX**!!!!! **FIGHTING**! XD


	2. Questions

**A/N**: IYAP! Seperti biasa.... UPDATE LAMA! Maklum, ni author mank suka ngaret soal update. Wehehehe.... *digebukin readers* Selaen itu, gue sekarang udah kelas 9! Jadwal ngenet dibatasi (Cuma boleh nyampe jam 5! Kecuali hr Sabtu!) & pake kompie pun kudu gantian ma adek! HUH! Pokoknya.... **ENJOY THIS FIC**! **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW**!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: Yang punya **Bleach** itu Kang **Tite Kubo**! Tapi, tetep aja fic ini punya gue! Ayo! Jangan pada nyolong! XD

**Pair**: IchiRuki (main pair), RenRuki, ByakuRuki, ByakuUno

* * *

**Runaway**  
**-Chapter 2: Questions-**  
**By: red-deimon-beta**

"Unohana-san, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Rukia cemas. Unohana, yang baru saja selesai memeriksa dan mengobati Renji & Ichigo, hanya tersenyum lembut dan menepuk bahu Rukia. "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Mereka berdua akan sembuh dalam waktu kurang lebih 2 bulan. Itu karena ada beberapa tulang mereka yang patah." kata Unohana

Mendengar itu, Rukia langsung mengelus dadanya, "Syukurlah...." gumam Rukia. Yah, meski pun dia baru saja mengenal mereka berdua, entah kenapa muncul perasaan tertarik di hati Rukia yang dikhususkan untuk mereka berdua.

"Yah, mereka berdua beruntung, ya, Rukia...." kata Byakuya dengan nada menentramkan pada Rukia.

Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk. Mulutnya menolak untuk mengatakan sepatah kata pun, karena rasa senang yang ada dalam hatinya ini tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Lalu, perlahan tapi pasti, Rukia langsung saja mengecup pipi Byakuya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"....." kali ini, giliran Byakuya yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Memang, hubungan mereka berdua adalah ayah-anak. Tapi, tetap saja perasaan haru bercampur dengan kaget ada dalam hatinya saat ini. Meski pun mereka berdua terbilang akrab sebagai ayah-anak, tetap saja keduanya masih saja kikuk dalam mengekspresikan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Hal ini disebabkan karena Byakuya sering meninggalkan Rukia dan almarhum istrinya, Hisana, sejak Rukia masih kecil karena urusan bisnis yang banyak. Jelas saja Rukia lebih akrab dengan Hisana daripada dengan Byakuya. Kematian Hisana-lah yang mulai membuat mereka berdua akrab.

Karena Byakuya hanya berdiam diri dan tidak membalas kecupannya, Rukia hanya bisa pasrah dan memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Ichigo. Meninggalkan Byakuya yang perasaannya campur-aduk seorang diri.

Lalu, setelah Rukia pergi, sekarang giliran Unohana yang menghampiri Byakuya. Unohana tersenyum sekilas pada Byakuya. Kemudian menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Byakuya, dan berbisik pelan, "Selamat, Kuchiki-san. Ada perkembangan. Aku yakin kalian bisa lebih akrab daripada ini. Bagaimanapun juga, dia itu anakmu, kan?"

Mendengar suara lembut Unohana di telinganya yang sekaligus menyemangatinya, Byakuya kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendongak untuk menatap Unohana dengan lebih jelas. Mereka bertatapan terus seperti itu selama beberapa menit.

"Ah, kalau begitu, terima kasih Unohana-san..." kata Byakuya memutus suasana hening di antara mereka.

Unohana hanya tersenyum kecil, dan berkata. "Ya. Sama-sama Kuchiki-san. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa lagi, hubungi aku saja. Oke?"

Byakuya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Unohana. Dan lagi-lagi, Unohana tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah… Kalau begitu, aku minta pamit dulu, Kuchiki-san. Sudah banyak pasien yang menungguku di klinik," ujar Unohana seraya membereskan tas kerjanya.

"Ya. Bagaimana pun juga, aku berhutang budi atas bantuanmu hari ini," kata Byakuya sambil membantu Unohana membereskan peralatannya yang berceceran.

"Nah, sudah selesai," kata Unohana begitu dia sudah selesai membereskan peralatannya. Setelah itu, Byakuya membukakan pintu depan untuk Unohana. "Mari kuantarkan sampai ke mobil, Unohana-san," kata Byakuya lembut.

Unohana hanya menurut dan masuk ke mobil. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil pribadi milik Unohana sudah melaju, dan terus melaju. Hingga akhirnya, bayang-bayang mobil Unohana sudah menghilang dari pandangan Byakuya yang dari tadi terus memerhatikan kepergian Unohana.

'_Hah…., setelah ini, apa yang harus kulakukan mulai sekarang, ya?_', batin Byakuya. Yah, maklum saja. Ada dua makhluk baru yang akan menghuni dan meramaikan rumahnya yang sepi. Apalagi, mereka berdua laki-laki. Sudah pasti mulai saat ini Byakuya harus lebih protektif pada Rukia.

"AYAH!!" teriakan Rukia yang keras membuyarkan lamunan Byakuya. Segera saja, Byakuya menoleh ke arah Rukia dan tersenyum lembut pada putri semata wayangnya. "Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya.

"Umm… Anu…," Rukia sedikit ragu-ragu untuk berkata-kata. "Yah?"

"Apa?" tanya Byakuya singkat.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini? Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada Renji dan Ichigo, Yah? Apa mereka boleh tinggal di sini hingga luka mereka sembuh?" tanya Rukia setengah berharap. Matanya menunjukkan sorot penuh harap. Byakuya yang tidak tega melihat sorot mata Rukia, langsung berkata. "Akan kuijinkan. Tapi, untuk ke depannya, kita lihat dulu perkembangannya. Jika mereka bertingkah laku tidak sopan di sini… Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, kan, Rukia?"

_**Glek!**_ Rukia menelan ludah. "Iya, Ayah," jawab Rukia.

"Begitulah," Byakuya lalu mengusap-usap kepala Rukia pelan. Membuat Rukia heran dan -sekaligus senang atas perlakuan yang tidak seperti biasanya ini. "Sekarang, aku tanya. Di mana mereka sekarang?" tanya Byakuya.

"Eh? Apa? Mereka berdua sudah kupindahkan ke kamar khusus tamu yang ada di lantai satu, Yah. Aku tidak tega jika memindahkan mereka ke kamar yang ada di lantai dua. Apalagi yang ada di lantai tiga! Tidak apa-apa, kan, Yah?" tanya Rukia sambil mengeluarkan tatapan memelasnya.

"Hmph," Byakuya mendengus pelan ketika melihat tingkah putrinya. "Iya.. Iya... Boleh saja. Oke. Sekarang kamu tunggu di sini saja. Aku mau bicara sebentar dengan mereka berdua."

"Bu-" belum sempat Rukia menjawab, Byakuya sudah terlanjur berjalan ke kamar Renji dan Ichigo. Rukia yang malihat itu hanya bisa terdiam. Sepertinya bukan kali ini saja Ayahnya bertingkah aneh seperti itu.

"_**Tok... Tok...**_" Byakuya mengetuk pintu Mahogany besar berwarna kecoklatan di depannya. Dan langsung saja masuk tanpa memedulikan persetujuan penghuni kamar itu. Toh, seluruh isi rumah ini adalah miliknya, bukan?

"Ah, permisi," Byakuya memasuki kamar itu tanpa suara. "Apakah aku mengganggu?" tanyanya pada dua orang pemuda yang kini sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing. Perban putih melilit sebagian besar tubuh mereka. Dan tak berapa lama, bau obat mulai tercium di seantero kamar ini.

'_Ya ampun...._' batin Byakuya sambil mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Maaf soal itu, Kuchiki-san... Kami pun menyadari, bahwa bau obat ini memang tak tertahankan... Dan kami-," ujar Ichigo seraya melayangkan pandangan meminta maaf.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," kata Byakuya memutus perkataan Ichigo. "Aku ke sini bukan untuk membicarakan hal itu..."

Rangkaian kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Byakuya seketika itu juga membuat tanda tanya di benak Ichigo dan Renji.

"Kalau begitu.... Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Renji dengan gamblangnya. Raut mukanya sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi setengah takut dan setengah cemas.

Byakuya yang menyadari ekspresi cemas di wajah Renji, langsung mengambil langkah cepat untuk menenangkan mereka berdua. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengusir kalian. Apa kalian pikir aku adalah orang yang kejam? Orang yang tega-teganya menelantarkan teman-teman baru dari putri semata wayangnya karena teman-teman baru itu belum lama kenal? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang tega menelantarkan orang-orang yang terluka parah begitu saja setelah mengobati semua luka mereka?"

Ichigo dan Renji tidak menjawab. Perkataan Byakuya tadi seperti bumerang bagi mereka. Sungguh suatu perkataan yang menohok. Sangat menohok, kalau kau mau tahu.

Byakuya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sikap kedua pemuda itu yang kini hanya bisa diam setibu bahasa. Kiranya, sekarang adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk berbincang-bincang serius dengan kedua 'intruders' ini. "Nah. Akhirnya sekarang kalian berdua diam juga. Sedari tadi aku terus saja menanti. Kapan waktunya kedua mulut itu akan menutup, dan kapan kedua pasang telinga itu akan terbuka lebar untuk mencoba mendengarkan perkataan orang lain. Terutama yang orang lebih tua..." Byakuya berkata sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kekeh yang terdengar ganjil dan asing di telinga.

"........" Ichigo dan Renji hanya bisa diam. Tidak menjawab. Bumerang itu kembali berbalik. Menusuk-nusuk nurani mereka dengan kedua sisi bilahnya yang tajam. Oh, hebat. Orang ini pastilah pemenang lomba debat atau mungkin saja lomba silat lidah, begitu pikir mereka.

"Sebenarnya, ada banyak daftar pertanyaan dalam anganku yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian. Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak akan menanyakan semuanya. Akan makan waktu berhari-hari jika aku memaksakan kalian untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan itu.... Benar bukan?" tanya Sang Pewaris Takhta Perusahaan Kuchiki itu dengan nada datar.

Ichigo dan Renji tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Mereka menganggap itu adalah sebuah pernyataan. Akhir dari monolog panjang yang keluar dari mulut seseorang layaknya perkutut yang berkicau di pagi hari.

Byakuya menghela nafas panjang. "Apa alasan kalian melarikan diri dari rumah?" tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil menunjukkan kedua KTP dan kartu pelajar di tangannya.

_**Deg!**_

Ichigo dan Renji terhenyak begitu melihat benda di tangan Byakuya. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di dahi mereka.

"Err.... eh... itu...." Renji ingin mengatakan sesuatu (berbohong, tentunya). Tapi, entah mengapa tatapan Byakuya yang tajam seakan dapat mendeteksi segala kebohongan yang keluar dari mulutnya, sekecil apa pun itu.

Ichigo mencoba menepuk bahu Renji, tapi gagal. Tangan kirinya sakit sekali ketika direntangkan.

"Ukh..." rintihnya pelan. "Sudahlah, Renji. Tidak ada artinya kita berbohong. Lagipula, mereka sudah bersikap baik pada kita."

"Ng... Tapi....." Renji ingin mengeluarkan sebuah argument. Tapi, segera diurungkannya niat itu.

"Tapi apa, Renji?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah, tidak.. Tidak jadi.." gumamnya. '_Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan "_Tapi kita tidak boleh menilai orang yang baru saja kita kenal_", Ichigo. Tapi..... aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu...._' batin Renji. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedikit terluka.

Byakuya yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja kini mengerutkan alisnya. Matanya memerhatikan Ichigo dengan serius. "Ayo, ceritakan semuanya, Kurosaki..." ujarnya.

"Haaah...." Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Singkat saja. Sebenarnya aku kabur dari rumah karena ayahku. Sikapnya padaku sekarang begitu semena-mena. Selama bertahun-tahun, aku dan adik-adikku terus hidup dalam teror tak berkesudahan. Dia selalu saja menyiksaku jika kami semua bertingkah tidak seperti yang dia harapkan. Bahkan, dulu pernah suatu kali ada kejadian. Adikku dipukuli berkali-kali hanya gara-gara muntah........" Setelah Ichigo menceritakan semua itu, suasana ruangan berubah menjadi hening.

"Jadi begitu..." Byakuya berkata untuk memecah keheningan. Sesaat dia melirik ke arah Renji untuk menanyakan kebenaran dari cerita Ichigo. Renji menggangguk mengiyakan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan adik-adikmu? Mengapa kau tidak mengajak mereka?" tanya Byakuya saat dia merasa ada keganjilan pada cerita Ichigo.

"Kh..." ekspresi Ichigo terlihat seperti menahan sakit ketika Byakuya menanyakan hal itu. Tangannya yang sehat menutupi separuh wajahnya, terutama bagian mata.

"Se... Semua adikku..... Kedua adikku..." Ichigo mulai terisak. Tapi ia bersikeras untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh sia-sia. "Kedua adikku meninggal.... Mereka tidak kuat menahan semua siksaan lahir dan batin yang dilontarkan oleh ayahku....."

Byakuya sedikit terkejut. Tapi dia jaga agar topeng dingin itu tetap bertengger pada wajah sempurna itu. Kemudian, mulai membuka mulut lagi untuk mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. "Kalau begitu bagai-"

"Hah! Tidak mungkin! Uph-" terdengar gumaman terkejut dari luar kamar. Hal itulah yang menghentikan perkataan Byakuya.

"Rukia, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo ke sini.. **Segera**" ujar Byakuyya marah pada putri semata wayangnya yang tertangkap basah sedari tadi terus saja menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu.

Gadis itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan paras malu-malu. Kepalanya menunduk. Tidak berani melihat muka ayahnya. Terlebih lagi, mengingat perbuatan tak terpuji yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Maaf, Ayah...." ujarnya pelan.

"Jangan ulangi lagi," kata Byakuya tegas. Ia tidak ingin hubungan dengan putrinya yang sudah ia bangun dengan susah payah akan hancur hanya gara-gara masalah ini.

"Baik Ayah, tidak akan. Aku janji. Terima kasih. Kamsahamnida..." balas Rukia. Ia tidak menyangka ayahnya akan sebaik itu.

"Bahasa Korea-mu membaik. Ternyata bakat Hisana menurun juga padamu," bisik Byakuya lembut tepat di telinga kanan Rukia. Segera saja semburat merah muncul pada pipinya yang semulus bayi itu.

"Ehm!" deham Renji begitu melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. "Jadi, Kuchiki-san, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ah, maaf Renji," ujar Byakuya. Segera saja raut ramahnya berubah menjadi serius kembali.

"Yah, apa perlu aku keluar?" tanya Rukia polos. Byakuya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah. Kau sudah terlanjur mengetahui isi pembicaraan kami."

"........" Rukia kembali terdiam. Rasa malu menjalari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Nah, Ichigo. Apa aku boleh tahu, siapa ayahmu?" tanya Byakuya. Segera saja Ichigo mengambil sebuah foto dari saku bajunya. Ditunjukkannya foto yang sudah lusuh itu pada Byakuya dan Rukia.

"Apa ini mungkin?" ujar Byakuya yang kaget melihat foto ayah Ichigo.

"Tapi, mengapa bisa sangat berbeda denganmu?! Dia bahkan memakai kacamata!" teriak Rukia menimpali perkataan Byakuya.

"Hei, kalau hanya kacamata, kan, sudah biasa..." jawab Renji.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Renji, entah kenapa Rukia hanya bisa melayangkan pandangan bingung pada Ichigo.

Ichigo yang menyadari pandangan bingung dari Rukia itu hanya bisa menjawab. "Jangan tanya aku. Itu kan sudah biasa terjadi...."

"Tapi, masalahnya aku merasa pernah melihat wajah ini..." sahut Byakuya.

"Benarkah?" Ichigo hanya bisa terkaget mendengar perkataan Byakuya.

**To be Continued  
**

* * *

**Pojok SBS!!** (Yes! SBS Corner is back!)  
rdb: YEY! Gue nongol lagi! DUAKH!!! *dijitak* Auw!

Byakuya: *siul-siul gaje* Bukan gue, lho.....

rdb: *deathglare* Kurang ajar! Lo kenapa, sih?!

Byakuya: Yah... Siapa suruh lo bikin gue jadi berkepribadian ganda? Kadang baek, kadang jahat baget......

rdb: Err.... Nggak au....

Leeteuk (from **Super Junior**): Daripada ruwet gitu, mending bales review aja!

Byakuya: ?! '_Ni anak siapa??_'

rdb: KYAAAA~!!! TEUKIE-oppa!!!! Mau tanya! Mau tanya! *histeris*

Leeteuk: Ya? Ada apa?

rdb: Eunhyuk mana???? *innocent face* *ngarep*

Leeteuk: *GUBRAAAK~!* Ga tau.... tadi yang disuruh manager dateng ke sini Cuma gue, kok....

rdb: Soalnya situ yang hobi ikutan Progarm TV, ya?? *evil smirk*

Leeteuk: Kok tau?

rdb: Ehehe...

Leeteuk + rdb: *malah sibuk ngobrol*

Byakuya: Gimana, sih? Malah sibuk ngobrol lu dua....

rdb: Sori, bro! Oke langsung bales aja!

Byakuya: Hmm.... dari **The Silver Ones**.... Kalo gue, sih, penginnya mreka berdua mati semua.. Biar Rukia jadi punya gue... *devil's smile*

Ichigo: *tau-tau nongol* Lho?! KOK GITU?!!!!!

Heechul (from **Super Junior**): Berisik! Mending kalian semua mati aja!

rdb: LHAAA???!!! Kok yang nongol tambah buanyak?! *shock*

Ichigo: Mbuh...

Heechul: *niru SNSD* No No No No.. HA!

Byakuya + rdb: *sweatdrop*

Leeteuk: *ketawa ngakak*

Heechul: Eeteuk-hyung!

Leeteuk: *berhenti ketawa* Oke, berikutnya dari **Agehanami-chan**! Ah, masa? Nggak tau, lah. Gue cuma bintang tamu di sini...

Heechul: *gumam* Hyung ternyata goblok juga.. Ni **Himeka-Hikari Kamisa** kejem juga. Dia bilang kalian busuk.

Byakuya + Ichigo: UAPAAA?!!!

rdb: 'Byakuya OOC banget...'

Heechul: Berikutnya dari **Yumemiru Reirin**... Hah?! Fic kayak gini bagus?! SEJAK KAPAN???!! *pura-pura bego*

rdb: LEBAY!

Leeteuk: Trus ini juga. Dari **tie-manganiac-bgt**. Dua kunyuk ini ngapain didampingi? Ntar juga mati, kok...

Ichigo: Beneran, dah... Kalian berdua kejem banget. Udah sifat asal, ya? *emosi* Trus, buat **Yuinayuki-chan**... Iya! Gue kabur! K-A-B-U-R! Puas lo, hah?!

Byakuya: iya... Terutama mbak-mbak di sana... *nunjuk ke Heechul* Buat **mss Dhyta**... Makasih, ya... Emang di dunia ini ga ada yang lebih baek daripada gue.... *narsis*

Heechul: Kurang ajar lo! Gini-gini gue udah mutusin banyak cewek! *malah bangga* Buat **bakaMirai**... Widih! Cuma liat genteng (Byakuya, maksudnya) aja nosebleed! Apa lagi kalo liat gue!

rdb: ARGH!! Pojok SBS Ancur! Hmm... Buat **amu-chan**... he? Siapa bilang kalo papa-nya Ichigo itu si Isshin? *smile*

Leeteuk: Next... dari **dark_uchiha**. Dijawab ga?

rdb: Ga usah... Udah sering gue ngobrol sama dia di sekolah...

Heechul: Ng... Dari **shirayuki haruna**... masih baekan gue daripada Byakuya... Santai aja...

Ichigo: Songong... Ini dari **Chi lolli' girl**.. Ga, kok. Udah berhenti... Nih! *nunjukkin perban*

Leeteuk: =,=a buat **ran ishibazaki**... Udah dibilangin.. Mendingan semuanya mati aja... Ketiban kebo...

Ichigo: ah... Lu berdua kurang ajr semua, dah... Terakhir dari **Ruki_ya**.. Maaf nak (?) reviewmu gaje....

Leeteuk + Heechul + rdb: YEEEEY! AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA!!!

Ichigo: Ya oloh... dasar toa wanna be...

Byakuya: Intinya.....

Leeteuk + rdb + Heechul + Ichigo + Byakuya: **THANKS FOR READ THIS FIC!!!! AYO REVIEW CHAPTER INI JUGAAAA!!!!!!**


End file.
